Shinigami's Spirit
by destructochick
Summary: um i cant spell sorry but lots of things had to change so i removed the other story and posted this one thanks for the reviews basicly another war is about to start and they need to train a kid to pilot a gundam
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Shinigami's Spirit   
  
INTRO  
  
During A.C. 200, on Earth. The original Gundam pilots have retired. Duo and Heero are currently attending Harvard University. Trowa decided not to go back to the circus, and instead is helping Quatre run Winner Enterprises. Well as for Wufei he was working for the preventers. (A/N no surprise there ne?)  
  
Only two Gundams were rebuilt Wing zero and Deathscythe Hell. Their whereabouts is completely top secret, Deathscythe Hell is believed to be somewhere in America, and Wing Zero in Japan. The Wing pilot has already been trained and is ready to fight in the oncoming war. The pilot they chose to have fight in D-hell is currently unavailable for training. Which means they can't catch him. By them I mean the military, it's time to call in the special forces. (A/N dun dun dun mhaw hahaha) 


	2. that's odd

Shinigami's Spirit  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The American pilot has no known living relatives, and is currently living on the streets of Philadelphia. He is four years old, but extremely dangerous. Everyone on the police force at one time or another was severely injured by this youngster, he has even killed a few officers, and members of street gangs. Some say he's not even human. These rumors formed because the only time he would come up from the sewers, where he lived, was at night, and he could blend into the shadows as if they were controlled by him.   
  
-Mid afternoon in the sewers-  
  
Kenshin: (a/n this is the American pilot) Q do you have any idea why they want me so bad?  
  
Q-tip: No, they don't even go after Shinko this bad, and she has living relatives.  
  
Kenshin was small for his age at 2 foot 1 inches tall. He was wearing combat boots, black aviation pants, a black long-sleeved T-shirt, and a black trench coat that reached half way down his calves. He was ghostly pale, but his skin was so covered by dirt and dried blood that it looked as brown as his hair, which was in a knee length braid, and his bangs were cut so they covered his right eye. (a/n think a cross of Duo and Trowa's hair doo's) Kenshin was so board he had resorted to walking back and forth in the long and narrow tube. To anyone else looking he looked like a phantom or a shadow.  
  
Q-tip: stop pacing, your making me sick  
  
-the splashing of his rhythmic foot steps didn't falter in the least-  
  
Q-tip kept her thin blond hair at the nape of her neck, she was three years old, and looked it. She wore a grungy T-shirt that used to be white, baggy khaki pants that were just as filthy, and she wore combat boots, the same as Kenshin. Her and Kenshin were very close, like brother and sister, it seemed like Kenshin had always been there to take care of her. In fact that is how he got his name. However Kenshin had never told her that story, he always avoided that question, and the whole topic of names was never brought up.  
  
Kenshin: I can't wait any more I'm goin' up after Shinko.  
  
Q-tip: Be careful, please  
  
Kenshin: I always am.  
  
He had said that as he was walking away from her, down the tunnel, up the ladder, and out into the sidewalk. Neither knew that would be the last time they would see each other. 


	3. half naked heero?

Disclaimer: Before I forget I do not own Gundam Wing, I am not making Money off of writing this I do however love the show and am about to disgrace its name by attempting to write a fan fic about it. This will be the only time I will type this and pertains to the whole story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-At Harvard University-  
  
Duo was typing a lab report for his Chemistry class on his laptop, when he got an E-mail. It read:  
  
Duo Maxwell,  
  
We need you and Heero to help catch and train a kid to pilot the new Gundam. The other pilots are also on their way to help. Contact me ASAP.   
  
Lt. Gruss  
  
Lt. Gruss was a hardened military officer in the U.S. Air Force. He was also very smart and was assigned to be the one to be in charge of the day-to-day operation of training a new Gundam Pilot. The Gundam in question is incredibly similar to Deathscythe Hell, with one change, the backup weapon is an incredibly large katana made of Gundanium Alloy just like the armor surrounding the colossal mecha. The artisans who made the katana had started long before Lt. Gruss was born, and he was 46.   
  
Duo: Hey Heero I got an E-mail.  
  
Heero: Hn baka  
  
Duo: no this is serious you better read this  
  
-Heero walks over and is very disgruntled after all he was taking a nap and half naked I might add- (A/N drools who wouldn't wanna see that and it's the top half my hentai mind is running wild)  
  
Heero: Winter break starts tomorrow we can leave in the morning. You should contact him.  
  
Duo: Kay  
  
*The next morning at 0500 hours*  
  
-Duo was driving and playing some awesome tunes while sitting in traffic-  
  
Heero: please turn off that awful music.  
  
Duo: Metallic is a great band Mr. I-Listen-to-elevator-music-and-like-it  
  
Heero: Oh look a rabbit. (a/n talk about a.d.d. I mean jesh and my last years science teacher thought I was bad)  
  
-Heero takes out a gun and rolls down the window, Duo with the super fast reflexes he gained through being a street rat on L2 grabbed the gun before Heero even realized what was going on.-  
  
Duo: Heero no baka neko sigh (a/n translation using proper English Heero you have the intelligence of cat shit, real translation heero is as dumb as cat shit) do you want to get us arrested, you cant just pull out a gun and start shooting things!  
  
Heero: Gomen I forgot  
  
After driving for many hours Duo and Heero finally got to the air force base just outside of Philadelphia. They found a lot of people there either respected them a lot, or were very afraid. 


	4. An accident

Chapter 3  
  
//\\ thinking  
  
Yay chapter three -does little dance- hope you enjoy.  
  
It took a while to find Lt. Gruss's office, no thanks to the personnel. Once there the two pilots got a long briefing on the new kid. The important facts are as follows:  
  
1)He was four years old  
  
2)He had already killed several people including hardened criminals and police officers.  
  
3)His exact description.  
  
4)Every last detail they had on record about his past.  
  
5)Everything they knew about the two girls he protects.  
  
6)He was to be trained in one of Quatre's mansions, which was conveniently located on the out skirts of town.  
  
-After hearing what he wanted Duo got up and left-  
  
Duo: -eyebrows nit and his voice is serious- I gotta do this alone  
  
//-Duo- Okay now if I when I was bein' chased by the cops, where did I hide with the crew. Alley's umm well no that wouldn't work to well here the alley's are kinda shallow, umm I know here they have sewers. That must be where he is. Crap! This city is huge, means lots of sewers, maybe even a buncha different systems. Damn this is hard\\  
  
Duo was about this far along in his thoughts when he herd a cop yell.  
  
Cop: Stop kid get back here with that.  
  
  
  
Duo had tuned as soon as he herd an out of the ordinary sound, and saw a police officer, and a store owner chasing a kid who was running his way. Actually the kid ran right into him.  
  
*switch to Kenshin*  
  
//-Kenshin- Fuck Fuck Fuck how could I be so oblivious, I'm gunna get caught now.\\  
  
Kenshin had run right into some guy he had never seen before, and this wasn't exactly a tourist area. So immediately he was very suspicious of him.  
  
Cop: Thank you for catching this street trash -eyes narrowed when he referred to Kenshin-   
  
Duo: How much?  
  
Cop: Huh?  
  
Duo: How much does what he stole cost?  
  
Cop: umm $12.50  
  
Duo:-hands him the cash, and the cop walks away-  
  
  
  
Kenshin was really suspicious now. It showed too, because the "good Samaritan" asked the next question.  
  
Duo: hey kid can't a guy do somethin' nice?   
  
Kenshin: -arms cross-  
  
Duo: Guess not, what's your name kid?  
  
Kenshin: K-k-kenshin -nervous-   
  
Duo: I'm Duo  
  
//-kenshin- why don't I leave… cause he saved your ass that's why… but what if he tries to hurt me… he won't he's a good guy… why does he look so familiar\\  
  
Kenshin: h-h-hi -very nervous-  
  
Duo: Hey you wanna come with me and get some food, don't worry, I'm doin' this 'cause I was in your spot once, I wanna help.  
  
Kenshin:-Knows he's not lying- o-o-okay.  
  
Duo:-small smile, and holds out his hand-  
  
Kenshin:-grabs his hand, he wanted help so bad he was desperate, he was even ready to take help from a stranger-  
  
Duo strapped Kenshin into the back seat of the car and pulled the child lock into place, just in case. The car ride was silent, but Duo was enjoying Kenshin's look of awe and wonderment.   
  
  
  
Duo had agreed to take him to Quatre's mansion, he would be trained there. The other pilots would be waiting for him to come back.   
  
Duo: Hey buddy were here, -no response-  
  
So he looked back to see Kenshin passed out in the back seat. 


	5. His first bath

Chapter 4  
  
Duo knew it would be dangerous to try and prod Kenshin awake. So he tried calling his name, in a whisper at first, then he got louder and louder until Kenshin finally woke up, once he saw one bleary sea foam green eye, then he undid the seat belt, and picked Kenshin up out of the car.  
  
//-Duo- man the kids eyes are the same color of Quatre's, I guess his eye color isn't as original as I thought it was. Huh he fell asleep again, man he must really trust me\\  
  
Duo, who still was not used to Quatre's huge estates, was in awe. The mansion was four stories high; it had a slate roof and was made of stone. It looked like a castle; there was even a tower in the north west corner. The lawn was perfectly manicured, in the south east corner there was a six foot high hedge maze, which was made of old rose bushes that happened to still be in bloom this late in the season. Behind the house, Duo knew, there would be endless gardens, a few pools complete with water falls, and in a small corner there was a training course that Heero had often used during the war to cool down. The training course in question looked like one of the ones you see in the army movies, it started out with a rope climb over a slick wall made of wood, followed by a net bridge which lead to a rope swing. When you landed from the rope swing you were supposed to run and leap through a tire and then shoot 6 dummies. Next to that was a small building, to which Duo had never explored.  
  
Duo was now walking up the rounded marble steps that formed a semi circle around the front door. The front door was a double door made of a dark, heavy wood with gold furnishings. He un-locked the magnificent doors and pulled one of them open with his free hand and walked into a lavish welcoming hall, with gold chair rails that went the entire length of the room, the walls were painted a beautiful wine colour, and instead of doors there were arches that lead to many different halls. Duo took the fourth arch on the right, to which the walls were painted navy blue, with white 4 inch wide chair rails, with a dark, maple, wood floor.   
  
Duo took a few turns before bounding up a flight of stairs, that had black carpet and an intricately detailed mural of the Gundams fighting a battle with Earth in the background. On the next floor there was a mural of the whole crew, in the back from right to left was Treize, Zechs, Noin, Sally, Hilde, Relena, and Howard. In the middle from left to right was Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei. In the front from right to left was Doctor J, Professor G, Doktor S, Instructor H, and Master O. They all were showing their respected masks, however Trowa was looking a little more radiant than usual, in the background was one of Quatre's infinite gardens, and a sunny sky. On the third floor someone had started a mural of the sun with a dragon around it. Finally on the fourth, which was a floor that only Duo used, and only Duo was aloud up there was a mural of the Maxwell church after it had been bombed, complete with a dead sister Helen, and a sobbing Duo over her. That mural was the reason no one was aloud up there, even Heero feared what would happen to him.  
  
…………………..Flashback……………………………….  
  
Heero was walking up the stairs to see if Duo was alright, because he had been acting strange, and had not been annoying anyone for a few weeks. He got up to the halfway up point between the third and fourth floors when, all of a sudden there was a huge mass pushing him down the stairwell. It took him a while to figure out it was Duo, a very pissed off Duo at that.  
  
Duo: Don't come up here ever again, because you will wish you had just been pushed down the stairs.  
  
Duo had been right, Heero noticed, because Duo had gotten him on his back before he even noticed there was somebody around.  
  
……………………………end flashback………………………….  
  
So now Duo was carrying the unconscious lump named Kenshin up the stairs and down a hall that was painted black, with paintings of stars, the moon, and the L2 colony cluster. Halfway down the hall Duo turned into an almost invisible doorway into a bathroom. He switched on the lights, to see his bathroom was exactly as he had left it. The ceiling was light sky blue with clouds painted on it, and a sun in the left corner, by the door above the oval mirror, which was above a small white sink with antique handles. At the far end was a white bathtub that also served as a shower. The floor was a sand stone tile, that varied in size and colour. And the sky blue came about halfway down the wall, to a mural of a beach scene complete with an ocean on the right wall, which was empty, but for a small closet door which was barely noticeable.   
  
Duo knelt down and balanced the still sleeping Kenshin on his knee, while he turned on the faucet to the bathtub. Kenshin immediately shot up and looked around wildly, he was having a momentary laps in his memory, and had no idea where he was. Then it dawned upon him, and he relaxed into Duo's arms.   
  
Duo: Sorry buddy, I didn't know that would scare ya.  
  
Kenshin: what is that? -totally innocent-  
  
Duo: -smirks- it's a bathtub, I'm puttin' water in it, and the water will take the dirt off you.  
  
Kenshin: oh okay -a little dazed-  
  
Duo was now stopping up the tub so it would fill up.  
  
Duo: alright buddy time to get undressed.  
  
Kenshin flipped literally out of Duo's arms, landed on his feet and then progressed to fall over and scoot backwards into the corner of the room. Fear was visible in his eyes, and every muscle in his puny little body was tense and ready to defend himself.   
  
Duo: I'm sorry buddy I shoulda explained better, You was yourself in here, I'll help by doing your hair, and back. I'm not going to do anything bad to you I promise.  
  
Kenshin: how do I know your not lying   
  
Duo: I may run and I may hide, but I never tell a lie. That's been my motto my entire life.   
  
At those words Kenshin visibly relaxed, but stayed against the wall as he moved closer to the tub, all the while staying as far from Duo as possible. Once he was in reach with the tub he stuck his finger in the warm water and swirled it around, his reaction was priceless. It was the same awe and wonderment he had had in the car, but now there was trust forming in them too. Once satisfied that the water would not bite him, Kenshin un-dressed to reveal two very disturbing things. The first was he had more scars than cat's have fur, most of which were fresh and showed that he had taken a needle and thread, and sewn himself back together. The other disturbing thing that met Duo's eye's was the fact that his stomach protruded out.  
  
Duo: Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Huh?  
  
Duo: When was the last time you ate?  
  
Kenshin: -shrugs-  
  
Duo: why haven't you eaten in a while?  
  
Kenshin: 'cause foods been really hard to get lately, and 'cause I've been given it all to Q and Shinks.  
  
Duo decided to shut up now because if he asked any more questions he might get even more disturbing answers. Plus the fact that Kenshin was trying to climb into the tub, which could only end in disaster. So he lifted him up and placed him in the warm water. Kenshin had the most adorable smirk on his face, it was the one of a small child who was completely content with the world. Duo then put some liquid soap on a wet sponge, and gave it to Kenshin.  
  
Duo: You rub this all over 'till your completely white and bubbly, okay?  
  
Kenshin:-grabs the sponge while nodding his head-  
  
Duo:-smirks-   
  
Now Duo reaches in to take Kenshin's hair out of the braid so he can wash it. Before he knew it the sponge hit his face, and Kenshin was leaning against the wall of the tub holding his braid protectively.   
  
Duo:-completely exasperated- what's wrong buddy, I was just gunna wash your hair?  
  
Kenshin: NO  
  
Duo: so I can't wash your hair  
  
Kenshin: you mean you weren't gunna try at cut it off?  
  
Duo: no why would I do that?  
  
Kenshin: 'Cause Joshie was always tryin' to cut it off.  
  
Duo: Well I'm not this mean Joshie guy, I'm Duo and I like your hair. I promise, I will never ever try to cut your hair without your permission, and if you never give your permission than I will never cut it. Okay?  
  
Kenshin:-nods, and scoots back over to the middle of the tub, after releasing his death grip from his braid-  
  
Once Duo had finished washing Kenshin's hair and face he exclaimed:  
  
Duo: alright bath times over  
  
Kenshin:-poutsK-  
  
Duo:-chuckles-  
  
Duo then grabbed a big fluffy white towel out of the closet.  
  
Duo: Alright get up buddy  
  
Kenshin stood up and was ready to climb out of the tub when a warm fuzzy cloth was rapped around him. Duo who was getting to know what might make Kenshin tick so he left his arms on the out side of the towel. Once securely rapped Duo picked up the tiny boy and carried him back towards the stairwell and stopped halfway there, and went through another well hidden door and into his room.  
  
Duo's room was a cool shade of metallic blue, and had a gray carpet. In the far left was a white computer desk that had its side against a window that looked down on the maze. In the other back corner was a double bed with a thick white comforter and four over stuffed pillows to which were also clad in white. On the side to which the door opened there was a white dresser with Six drawers.   
  
Duo walked in and placed Kenshin on the bed, and walked over to the dresser, he was about to open the top drawer when he felt something warm press up against his legs. When he looked down he saw Kenshin with his long hair cascading in clumps around his naked body, hugging Duo's legs.  
  
Duo: Hey buddy, what's the matter -while picking him up-  
  
Kenshin:-nuzzles in deeper- Thank you, for being so nice   
  
Duo starts to feel a small bit of water on his shoulder, where Kenshin's head was. So he started rubbing his back and cooing softly in an attempt to calm the tiny boy down. Soon Kenshin had fallen asleep again in Duo's arms. Duo proceeded to lay Kenshin under the covers, and search his top drawer for his old priest out fit from when he was about six. He decided that if he cut off the bottoms of the pants and the ends of the sleeves that the out fit might just fit Kenshin. So he put that plan into motion while Kenshin slept. And about ten minuets later Duo had an outfit he hoped would fit. 


End file.
